Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2
This crossover is between John Smith 10: Omniverse, Ryder 10, Jane Smith 10, John 23: Megaman, Argit 10 (franchise) and Ya-Mi-Oh!. Story Eon is battling Diamondhead in the middle of the streets of Bellwood, firing a time ray. Diamondhead reflects it back, aging a street light to dust. Diamondhead: I’m getting really tired of fighting you, Eon. This is like, the third time now. Eon: I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never seen you before. Diamondhead: A third Eon? Really? Alright, then let’s do it. Diamondhead slams his fist into the ground, crystal towers heading towards Eon. Eon jumps back, dodging. Eon: As much as I would love to wipe the smile off you, I have been asked to recruit you. Diamondhead: Sorry. But I learned not to do that after you brainwashed me last time. Eon: For the last time, that was not ME! Diamondhead: Sheesh, chill dude! Just having some fun. Eon: How about a deal? I will bring out my newest recruit. If he beats you, you join us. Diamondhead reverts, as Ryder stands confused. Ryder: Uh, sure. I can go for a gambling game. Who’s the guy? A time portal opens, as Yami walks through. Ryder: Whoa. That’s some wild hair. Yami: I’d say the same about yours, but I can’t tell through your helmet. Ryder: Well, it’s to prevent head injuries. I ride motorcycles, pretty fast. Yami: Why fast? Ryder: So when I’m in alien form with the Omnitrix, and I drive by a bad guy, I hit them really hard. Yami: Tsk. You still use the Omnitrix? Ryder: What, you don’t? Yami holds up the Dueltrix, catching Ryder’s fascination. Ryder: Whoa. Yami: I call it the Dueltrix. It allows me to combine two aliens together, to create fusion aliens. Ryder: Dude! That happened to me when the face plate broke! I had Buzzhead and Wildrot, Yami: Buzzhead sucked. Though, I have to admit, one of the most obnoxiously awesome fusion was Ryder & Yami: The Jetworst. Yeah, man! Eon: Ec-hem. Ryder and Yami look at Eon, then back to each other. Yami: Sorry. But, we need you on our team. We have to fight this evil version of us, who goes by John. Ryder: Sorry, but, he’s one of the good guys. Yami: (Sighs) Sorry, man. But I’m going with Eon on this one. Ryder: Fine. If you won’t listen to me. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Slapstrike: I’ll slap some sense into you. Yami’s relaxed and happy face becomes stern and serious, analyzing Slapstrike. Yami: A Saffakian. Specializes in blunt damage from its flippers, which depending on the species, can do massive internal damage. It’s primary weakness is lasers. Yami activates the Dueltrix, the faceplate popping up, a hollowed section in the side of the faceplate. Energy cards form in the slot, as Yami draws two cards. The energy cards form pictures, as he puts the cards on the slots on the blades. Yami: I fuse Eye Guy with Snare-oh! To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix. Snare-ye-oh: Snare-ye-oh! Slapstrike: That’s a stupid name. Snare-ye-oh: Deal with it. Slapstrike charges in, slapping Snare-ye-oh’s body. His bandage body expands back from the damage, then pulls itself back in. Bandage appendages are extended, eyes opening on them. They all fire lasers, Slapstrike trying to block them with his flippers. He is hit hard, as Slapstrike spins, his slaps snapping the bandage appendages in half. Snare-ye-oh expands the size of his pyramid appendage, the eye growing with it. Snare-ye-oh fires a powerful laser, which slams into Slapstrike, him going flying back. Slapstrike: Ugh. That hurt. Snare-ye-oh shoots ice beams from his eyes, Slapstrike shielding himself with his flippers, freezing them. Slapstrike stretches his arm, crashing his ice flipper into Snare-ye-oh. Snare-ye-oh extends bandages to wrap around the flipper, keeping it in place. His eyes shoot fire beams, burning Slapstrike’s flippers. Slapstrike: Hot, hot, hot! Slapstrike slaps Snare-ye-oh with the burnt flipper, him howling in pain afterwards. He shakes it out, in pain. Slapstrike: Ow! Slapstrike is blasted by a laser, tumbling back and reverting. From a building under construction above the fight, John and Argit are watching. Argit: If you stick your head out any further, then hiding will be pointless. John: If you put on any more of that cologne, a human will be able to smell you out. Argit: Hey, this is my personal brand! Don’t go dissing! John: Ugh! I can’t deal with you. We need to get Ryder out of there, and up here. Argit: And how do you plan on doing that? Ryder sits up, as Snare-ye-oh reverts, as Eon walks over. Eon: You lost. As per our agreement, you shall join us. Ryder: Ha! Like I’ll join you! Argit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Everyone looks up, as Argit falls from the sky, splattering on the ground between Ryder and Eon. Everyone stares at the pile of sludge, baffled. Ryder: O, kay then. An ice beam is fired down from above, forming an ice wall between Eon and the Argit sludge. Eon looks up, as Articguana uses his ice breath to create an ice path, which he skates down. He jumps off, landing on the side of a building. Articguana: Still haven’t learned your lesson, have you, Eon? Eon: That is John Smith! The one who destroyed the universe! Take him out! Yami: Hm, a mobile ice alien. If he’s as dangerous as you say he is, then I’ll need my tracking alien. I fuse Heatblast and Xylofreeze, to create! Yami draws two cards, putting them on the Dueltrix. He slaps down the Dueltrix. Heatfreeze: Heatfreeze! Ryder: No fair! That’s the fusion I wanted with the broken Omnitrix! The sludge reforms, into Argit-Sludge Blob. Ryder: Ar? Argit-Sludge Blob: Sshh! Quiet! Listen, we need to get back up into that building under renovation. Ryder: Seems easy enough. Heatfreeze fires a combustion shot, being a transparent energy bolt. It hits the spot where Articguana just jumped from, creating a powerful explosion. Articguana lands, firing an ice beam at Heatfreeze, freezing his cooled off body. His fire reignites, as he burns free. Articguana uses his ice beam on the ground, hovering over the ground, as Heatfreeze fires another combustion shot, which arcs after him. It hits the ice wall, it melting, as Bullfrag is standing there. Bullfrag: Hey, hey, little guys! Guess who’s back in action! Eon: I have enough to worry about without you! Eon points his hand at Bullfrag, who extends his tongue, wrapping around the arm. Bullfrag pulls it aside, Eon’s hand jerked to the side, firing a time ray. Eon is angry, as he fires another time ray. Bullfrag retracts his tongue and hops into the air, dodging. He catches his tongue on the building frame, pulling himself up. Argit-Sludge Blob as a hopping puddle was going up the building, joining him as he goes inside. Eon: What? Heatfreeze: Eon! Need a hand here! Articguana transforms into Ultimate Articguana, pointing his two freeze cannons at Heatfreeze and Eon. He fires ice beams from both of them, Heatfreeze countering one with a combustion blast, and Eon blocking the other with a time ray. Ultimate Articguana: Give it up, Eon! You’re not strong enough to stop me! Eon: Hm. I wonder. Eon activates the Neontrix, Ultimate Articguana glowing. He is transformed into Gutrot, him looking in surprise. Gutrot: But, that didn’t work before! Eon: Interesting. The Neontrix seems to need you to use your Recreated Ultimatrix, and you only use it for your Ultimate forms. Gutrot: Fascinating. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to be going. Gutrot releases a green gas from his ports, as Heatfreeze ignites again. He fires a combustion shot, causing the gas to explode. Gutrot hops into the air, riding the explosion wave. Gutrot soars over them, and lands in the construction building. He turns and waves at them, then runs in. Eon: No! Eon teleports up to the ledge, as Heatfreeze reverts, Yami looking ashamed. Yami: Sorry! I should’ve figured he’d use Gutrot to create flammable gas! Eon: Yes you should’ve! Eon walks deeper into the building, as he arrives in an arctic tundra. A blizzard is raging, their footprints wiped away. Eon: Urgh! Looney! Eon opens a time portal, as Looney John comes out of it. Looney John: Urag-raw-lal-lal! Eon: Seek! Looney John: Seek! Looney John slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Eye Guy. The view changes to his brown vision, showing he can see Argit’s cologne trail. Eye Guy snarls, as he spins after the scent. End Scene John, Argit and Ryder are trudging through the blizzard, Argit shivering to the bone. Argit: Iiiiiitttttttt issssssssss c-c-c-c-c-old! Ryder: (Rubbing arms) Yeah, it’s cold! We get it! Now I know why Ester doesn’t like the cold! It’s numbing! So, what’s this about? John: Eon is gathering alternate forms of us to fight a war against us. That is his standard tactic. Ryder: Yeah, I’ve noticed. So, any luck finding Jane or our cyborg counterpart? Ryder: You’re the first I found. Argit: Ec-hem. John: Second I found. Ryder: Wait, Argit is an alternate John? John: No, he’s just a rat with an Omnitrix. Argit: Hey! John: We’ll have to fight all the evil Johns. Ryder: That fusion guy didn’t seem too bad. He was just a version that was given bad information before he could get some good intel. John: Well, until we can get him on our side, he has to go down as well. John stops, his eyes flashing green. He turns, as Eye Guy spins after them, catching up. Eye Guy stops, firing laser blasts from his eyes. John swings his arms, the snow rising and condensing, taking the lasers. Eye Guy: Buawl ah! Eye Guy spins, releasing brown fire streams, which melts the snow wall. Argit, in a panic, activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Argit-Fasttrack: Forget this! I’m out of here! Argit-Fasttrack dashes off, kicking up snow as he does. John groans, as he swings a snow wave, burying Eye Guy. John: Argit! Ugh! He's really not worth it. I’m going after him, make sure he doesn’t get in a worse situation. You got this guy? Ryder: Yeah, I can handle him. Anything I should know? John: He’s feral and likes to spin. John jumps, his feet on top of the snow like an elf. He skates on top of the snow, going after Argit-Fasttrack. Ryder: Likes to spin? Lasers spin around from under the snow, as Eye Guy breaks out. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, though his fingers are numb. Ryder: Can barely do this. Good thing I only need my hand. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Mole-Stache. He wraps his hands with his mustache, and sighs. Mole-Stache: I must say, that is much better. Eye Guy: Raaah! Eye Guy spins, releasing fire streams at Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache digs into the ground, as his mustache fist breaks out from under the snow. An eye spots this, and shoots a laser, cutting the mustache. Mole-Stache breaks out of the ground, his mustache ends forming together to form a large fist. He swings it, as Eye Guy jumps onto the mustache, running at Mole-Stache on all fours. Mole-Stache: My, my! He wasn’t kidding on feral! Eye Guy stands and spins, releasing freeze rays. Parts of his mustache are frozen, which break from the weight of Eye Guy on it. Mole-Stache’s mustache regrows, as he goes to punch Eye Guy again. Eye Guy opens his big eye, blasting Mole-Stache with a laser blast. Mole-Stache tumbles back into the snow. Mole-Stache: Ugh. Not a bad shot. Let’s see if you’re good at hide and seek. Mole-Stache digs into the ground, Eye Guy wary. Eye Guy reverts, as Looney John looks around in a circle, sniffing the air. Looney John walks towards the hole, sticking his head in the snow. It goes into an underground tunnel, as Looney John snarls. Looney John: Seek! Looney John spins, as he goes all the way into the hole, the spinning making the hole big enough for him to travel down through it. End Scene Quick Man and Jetray are dashing across the snowy tundra, going against the wind, which slows them down. Jetray looks back behind them, seeing Phantom riding on Terraspin, while Puppet Master is riding on Stinkfly. Puppet Master: Faster! Faster! Get them! Jetray: They’re still right on our tail! They shouldn’t be able to do that! Quick Man: Then slow them down. Jetray fires a neuroshock at Puppet Master, as Puppet Master pulls up, Stinkfly ascending. Stinkfly then spits bursts of slime, Jetray and Quick Man zigzagging to dodge. Phantom: Relax, Puppet. This war game is hardly close to its end game. Puppet Master: Don’t call me that! Puppet Master turns her head away, as if pouting. She spots a blue blur running in the distance, staring intently. Puppet Master: You know what? You fight them. If this isn’t the final act, then I will wait. Puppet Master steers Stinkfly away, Phantom confused. Puppet Master is hidden away through the wind. Phantom: What over there could possibly be more fun than this? Argit-Fasttrack is running through the snow, the wind resisting his every movement. Argit-Fasttrack: When I said I wanted to be in all Earth-68 material, I didn’t mean in action roles! You could’ve had me cameo! Like Stan Lee! Stan Lee appears for not even thirty seconds of a film! Slime is fired, hitting and glueing Argit-Fasttrack's legs together. Argit-Fasttrack falls face first into the snow, as he is lifted up by his feet, dangling upside down in front of Puppet Master’s face. Puppet Master: You, will make a valuable puppet. Phantom: Doesn’t matter. I’ve had my fun with the chase, but now it’s time for the staged fight. Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, as Terraspin transforms into Ultimate Terraspin. Ultimate Terraspin spins, aiming its ports at Quick Man and Jetray. They are caught in cyclone winds, pinning them in place, snow burying and blinding them. Quick Man spin in place, forming a vortex that cancels it out, snow wiped away. Phantom: That all you got? Ultimate Terraspin lands, as its hands morph into fan hands. He releases tornado streams, which pierce through Quick Man’s vortex, lifting him and slamming him down. Jetray dodges the streams, firing neuroshocks at Phantom. A mana wall forms, protecting him, as Ultimate Terraspin spins and flies at Jetray, spikes coming out of its shell. It rams Jetray, knocking her out of the sky, as Phantom blasts her with dark mana, being a dark yellow. Jetray is hit hard, as she lays in the snow, reverting. Quick Man gets up, reverting as well. Phantom: Well, now. The metal man. The John that is more machine than man. A concept I have a limited understanding of, coming from a, magic world instead. Megaman fires buster shots at Phantom, Ultimate Terraspin taking it. A red energy bolt flies at Megaman, who leaps back to dodge. He slides to a stop in front of Jane, seeing she was out. Megaman: Worthless. Why do I always have to defend the weak ones? Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into a version of Feedback. His green patches are blue instead, his skin armored like the Mega Tech armor. His left hand is the Mega Buster, the rim is covered in gold plugs. Plug Man: Plug Man! Another red energy bolt flies at Plug Man, his antenna moving forward to absorb the attack. He raises his Mega Buster, firing a concentrated electric blast in the direction of the attack. Ultimate Albedo floats by, the attack missing. Phantom: (Begrudgingly) Albedo. Ultimate Albedo: What? Are you still ticked about me betraying you? Phantom: That betrayal cost me my life! You’re lucky I don’t kill you, or let the Puppet Master do it. Ultimate Albedo: That crack pot? She couldn’t maintain a concentrated train of thought even if it was given to her line by line. Phantom: Some say that I’m psychotic. Do you think that I don’t have a train of thought? Ultimate Albedo: You didn’t when you tried to take John alone. You were a coward too. Phantom: A COWARD?! Plug Man: Oh, shut up already! Fight each other on your own time! Phantom and Ultimate Albedo turn, seeing Plug Man plug his antennas into Ultimate Terraspin. Ultimate Terraspin’s energy is drained, as it breaks into light, returning to the Warmatrix. Plug Man then fires an electric blast at them, Phantom raising a mana shield. Plug Man extends his antennas, absorbing and breaking the mana shield. He blasts at Phantom, who is pulled out of the way by Ultimate Albedo's telekinesis. Ultimate Albedo: I do believe that we can work together to take these guys down. Phantom: Fair enough. Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, summoning Armodrillo. Armodrillo punches at Plug Man, who jumps off its arm. Ultimate Albedo catches Plug Man in a telekinetic field, him hovering helplessly. Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, turning Armodrillo into Ultimate Armodrillo. Ultimate Armodrillo raises its arms, being encased in drill mode. Ultimate Armodrillo spirals at Plug Man, who moves his hands to catch it, sparks flying from the chipping of metal. Plug Man: Get, off! Plug Man plugs his antenna into the telekinetic field, absorbing it. Plug Man drops, as he lets Ultimate Armodrillo go, as he flies off past him. Plug Man lands, reverting. Megaman fires buster shots, Phantom deflecting them. Ultimate Armodrillo lands, behind Megaman and heading for Jane. Megaman: Shoot! Megaman runs at Ultimate Armodrillo, jumping and flipping over it, firing buster shots. Ultimate Armodrillo doesn’t budge, as it throws a punch at him. Megaman takes it, launched up, and lands in the snow next to Jane. He stands, groaning slightly. Ultimate Albedo: Impressive armor. That punch should’ve broken bones. But your luck ends here. Megaman and Jane glow with a green aura, as they are pulled to the side by telekinesis, flying towards a nearby cliff. Xylofreeze is standing on it, holding his arms out for extra power. Xylofreeze: How come I’m always responsible for saving you, robot boy? Megaman: (In despair) Oh, him. Ultimate Armodrillo goes into drill mode, flying through the air after Megaman and Jane. Xylofreeze: Really? You bring all the trouble with you. Looney John digs out of the ground, head covered in snow. He makes it out, shaking the snow off him. Looney John: Raw! Looney John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. He spins horizontally like a top at Xylofreeze, as he turns his body sideways, catching Cannonbolt with his other hand in telekinesis. Xylofreeze: You actually appeared at just the right time. Xylofreeze swings his arm around, throwing Cannonbolt towards Ultimate Armodrillo. Megaman and Jane are lifted over Cannonbolt, who collides with Ultimate Armodrillo, knocking it away as they both fall towards the ground. Megaman and Jane are put down on the cliff, as Xylofreeze reverts. Jane wakes up, grabbing her head. Ryder: Hey there, gorgeous. Jane: Ryder? Finally, a kind voice. Ryder: (Sarcastically) Oh, come on! Megaman has the nicest voice around. And he is so nice! Megaman: (Irritated) Any reason you’re here? Ryder: Yeah. I’m helping John find you guys. We’ll team up and take out those guys you were fighting. And the others. Jane: There’s more? Ryder: Well, it looked like the two you were fighting, plus the one that I threw at them. Eon’s back, but he’s acting weird, and he’s got another guy. Megaman: What about the masked one? Ryder: Didn’t see him. Megaman: So that’s six. How many do we have? Ryder: Assuming John caught up with Argit, five. Jane: What’s Argit doing here? Ryder: Unless your Argit has an Omnitrix, I don’t think you know him. I still can’t believe that rat has an Omnitrix. Jane: Hey! Don’t insult him! Megaman: Can we please move on? Ryder: Alright, alright. Argit’s wearing a horrendous cologne. I can track him. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Wildmutt, as he starts sniffing around the ground. He then sniffs up to Jane, smiling. Jane: (Frustrated) Yes, yes. I smell like strawberries. Can we just move on? Wildmutt makes an apologetic sound, as he continues to sniff around. He then moans and wags his paw to wave off the smell. Wildmutt then takes off running after the smell, Jane and Megaman running after him. Characters * John Smith * Ryder * Argit 10 * Jane Smith * Megaman Villains * Eon 1 * Yami * Looney John * Phantom * Puppet Master * Puppet John * Albedo Aliens Used By Ryder * Diamondhead * Slapstrike * Bullfrag * Mole-Stache * Xylofreeze * Wildmutt By Yami * Snare-ye-oh * Heatfreeze By Argit * Argit-Sludge Blob * Argit-Fasttrack By John * Articguana * Ultimate Articguana * Gutrot (unintentional transformation) By Looney John * Eye Guy * Cannonbolt By Megaman * Quick Man * Plug Man (first appearance) By Jane * Jetray By Warmatrix Drone * Terraspin * Ultimate Terraspin (first re-appearance) * Armodrillo * Ultimate Armodrillo (first re-appearance) By Puppet John * Stinkfly By Albedo * Ultimate Albedo Trivia * Ryder and Yami make their debut in the crossover. They seem to get along very well. * In Ryder's timeline, this episode occurs between Hunt for the Grey and The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (Ryder 10). * In Yami's timeline, this happens after Time to Duel Part 2. * Everyone agrees that Puppet Master is psychotic. * Argit reveals his own brand cologne. Looney John was able to track him with it. * Even though Looney John used Eye Guy to "see" the cologne, he could've easily tracked it by smell. * Phantom is the only character to not have a transformation. * Ya-mi-oh is the working title for Yami's series. * Argit compares himself to Stan Lee. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Ryder 10 Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John 23: Crossover Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga